Hey, Yuruyuri Characters!
by ahsinam33
Summary: In which the Yuruyuri characters are put in various hypothetical situations and we see how they react. I'm open to requests so let's all have some fun!
1. Sakurako the Genius

**Hey, everybody! I'm back again with a new series. This time I'm not exactly doing any traditional stories. What I'm doing this time is basically me putting the Yuruyuri characters in some rather absurd hypothetical situations and then seeing how the characters react.**

 **The idea for this is inspired by a Tumblr blogger, Bleach Lists Girl, who does this same thing for Bleach characters. Her lists are frigging hilarious. They're also downright ridiculous at times. For example, there's one list detailing what might happen if Soul Society was suddenly invaded by an army of cats. The result is funny and adorable.**

 **Here's another thing. I am open to requests. Send me a PM or leave me a review. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to accept all requests but I'll try my best to do so.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to Namori.**

* * *

 **Hey, Yuruyuri characters! You have just figured out that Sakurako is secretly a genius and that she has actually been pretending to be stupid all this time. The Student Council elections are coming up so Sakurako has finally quit the charade and has topped the exams! How do you react?**

 **Himawari:** …

 **Himawari:** Sakurako… How is it possible that you scored more on the tests that I did?

 **Himawari:** What do you mean you were only pretending to be stupid?!

 **Akari:** Congratulations on getting first place, Sakurako-chan!

 **Chinatsu:** Kyouko-senpai is at the top of her class. And now Sakurako-chan is at the top of our class…

 **Chinatsu:** Something is wrong with the world.

 **Kyouko:** Hahaha! Don't be silly, Chinatsu-chan. Nothing is wrong.

 **Kyouko:** Sakucchan has now become my ideal apprentice!

 **Kyouko:** Now me and Sakucchan will lead the world to greatness together!

 **Chinatsu:**...

 **Yui:** Pretending to be stupid? That's something I expect from Kyouko.

 **Yui:** Kyouko… I always assumed that the whole apprentice thing was just a joke but…

 **Yui:** Have you secretly been training Oomuro-san all along?

 **Kyouko:** Hahaha!

 **Yui:** …

 **Yui:** That's not a denial, Kyouko.

 **Chitose:** You're actually smart, Oomuro-san? That's great!

 **Ayano:** You're not really fazed by much, are you, Chitose?

 **Ayano:** Oomuro-san is secretly a genius…

 **Ayano:** Then is she going to be the Student Council vice-president next year?

 **Himawari:** I will not let that happen!

 **Rise:** *says something inaudible*

 **Nishigaki:** Really, Matsumoto? You always felt that Oomuro-san had great hidden potential?

 **Nishigaki:** That's… unexpected.

 **Hanako:**...

 **Hanako:**...

 **Hanako:** This is just another one of your pranks, right, Sakurako?

 **Hanako:** There's no way an idiot like you can actually be smart.

 **Hanako: ...** Right?

 **Nadeshiko:** So all the times I helped you out with stuff, I didn't really have to? You could have done it yourself?

 **Nadeshiko:** …

 **Nadeshiko:** Did you pretend to be stupid just so that you could get out of dinner duty?

 **Nadeshiko:** I mean, you always make me help you with the cooking.

 **Nadeshiko:** That's it. You're making dinner for the next two months!

 **Kaede:** I always knew that you had it in you, Sakurako-oneechan. Keep it up!

 **Hanako:** Your innocence is refreshing, Kaede, but Hanako doesn't think you understand what's going on.

 **Himawari:** Every weekend I taught you our lessons and I helped you with your homework.

 **Himawari:** I think I spent more time teaching you than I spent studying myself!

 **Himawari:** You never paid attention and you wasted my time.

 **Himawari:** And now you're telling me that you never needed my help? That you could've managed just fine by yourself?

 **Himawari:** Why would you pretend to be stupid? Just… _Why_?

 **Sakurako:** The real question is why _not_?

 **Sakurako:** You help me with my homework and teach me all the lessons so I don't have to pay much attention in class.

 **Sakurako:** Nee-chan helps me out with a lot of work.

 **Sakurako:** I also don't have to do much Council work since everyone does a huge portion of my share of work for me.

 **Sakurako:** Pretending to be stupid means that I don't have to spend much energy.

 **Himawari:**...

 **Sakurako:** I said that I'm a genius. Not that I'm not lazy.

* * *

 **So, did you like this? Do you think this style is fun? I most certainly do. Also, since these 'stories' aren't serious and are also just dialogue, they don't take that long to write. Which means that I should be able to upload new chapters for this series frequently.**

 **Once again, I am open to requests. I hope this chapter gives you an idea about the sort of ridiculous situations I wish to write about. Be creative, my fellow Yuruyuri fans! To give me your requests, send me a PM or drop a review.**

 **Last but not least, read and review! I hope to hear your thoughts about this new series.**


	2. Raining Cola

**This chapter was requested by SarahLia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to Namori.**

* * *

 **Hey, Yuruyuri characters! Kyouko has somehow managed to make cola rain from the sky! How do you react?**

 **Kyouko:** Behold the results of my collaboration with Nishigaki-chan!

 **Kyouko:** We now have an unlimited supply of cola!

 **Yui:** *stands at the school's front door and looks up at the sky in disbelief*

 **Akari:** This could be fun for a little while.

 **Akari:** But, Kyouko-chan, when is the cola rain going to stop?

 **Kyouko:** It should stop after a week.

 **Akari:** A week?!

 **Chinatsu:** Kyouko-senpai, are you crazy?

 **Chinatsu:** Now all of my clothes are going to get stained with _cola._

 **Chinatsu:** Then Yui-senpai will think I'm ugly! Are you going to take responsibility for that, Kyouko-senpai?!

 **Yui:** Calm down, Chinatsu-chan. I'm not going to think that you're ugly.

 **Chinatsu:** Yui-senpai! You're truly a prince!

 **Yui:** Sure…

 **Yui:** But the whole clothes staining thing really _is_ going to be a problem.

 **Ayano:** Toshinou Kyouko!

 **Ayano:** What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't inconvenience everyone like this.

 **Chitose:** Oh, Ayano-chan. Don't yell at Toshinou-san.

 **Chitose:** Follow your heart instead.

 **Ayano:** Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?

 **Chitose:** You know what I mean. Do what your heart truly desires!

 **Ayano:** And that would be…?

 **Chitose:** Dancing in the rain with Toshinou-san of course.

 **Chitose:** *takes off her glasses and gets lost in her fantasy*

 **Chitose:** *has a massive nosebleed*

 **Ayano:** Chitose!

 **Sakurako:** This is great, Toshinou-senpai!

 **Sakurako:** Who cares about staining clothes?

 **Sakurako:** There's unlimited cola!

 **Sakurako:** *runs out into the cola rain and spins around a couple of times*

 **Sakurako:** *looks up at the sky with her mouth open and drinks the cola rain*

 **Himawari:** Sakurako!

 **Himawari:** Stop that! You're going to catch a cold.

 **Himawari:** Also, you're ruining your uniform.

 **Kyouko:** Himacchan, don't be a spoilsport.

 **Kyouko:** Don't stop her. After all, Sakucchan is the only one here who's reacting properly.

 **Kyouko:** What's the point of cola rain if we don't drink it?

 **Kyouko:** *runs out into the rain and joins Sakurako in drinking cola*

 **Himawari:** …

 **Yui:** Nishigaki-sensei. Why did you help Kyouko with this… this… this _nightmare_?

 **Nishigaki:** There were a few explosions involved. I couldn't resist.

 **Yui:** …

 **Yui:** *facepalms*

 **Yui:** I should have known.

* * *

 **Ah… Raining cola… That could be fun if it happened for a day in real life.**

 **I have one question for you guys. Does Yui call Nishigaki 'Nishigaki-sensei' or 'Nishigaki-chan'? I can't remember and I can't figure out which chapter or episode I should check for this. I used 'sensei' in this chapter but please tell me if I'm wrong. Also if anyone knows a chapter or episode I could refer to for this, please let me know.**

 **Feel free to send me requests, Yuruyuri fans! To give me your requests, send me a PM or drop a review.**

 **Last but not least, read and review! Reviews truly do make my day.**


	3. Fighting Over the Flag

**This chapter was requested by John.B-1859. He's a huge history fan, while I most certainly am not. His request was based on an actual historical event so I had to do some research. If you guys wish to understand what's going on in this chapter, I highly suggest reading the introduction of the Wikipedia article 'Raising a Flag over the Reichstag'. Honestly, just reading the introduction will suffice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to Namori.**

* * *

 **Hey, Yuruyuri Student Council members! You are soldiers of the Red Army and have finally managed to capture the Reichstag. A famous soviet photographer is on the scene. He wants to photograph the triumphant red banner of socialism waving over the crumbled fascist lair! So who gets to hold the flag, and be immortalized in the glorious photo?**

 **Ayano :** We have finally captured the Reichstag!

 **Ayano:** Well done, troops.

 **Chitose:** Yes, everyone did really well. Congratulations!

 **Himawari:** Thank you, senpai.

 **Himawari:** Though I don't think you should be praising Sakurako…

 **Sakurako:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

 **Himawari:** It means that we almost lost our lives due to your carelessness.

 **Sakurako:** If you think that using both guns and grenades is careless then I don't think that you're a good soldier, Himawari.

 **Himawari:** You're not supposed to use them at the same time, you idiot! You just threw the hand grenade, started laughing like a maniac and opened fire.

 **Himawari:** You're supposed to throw the grenade and then _take cover_. I almost got killed trying to save you!

 **Sakurako:** That explosion wouldn't have killed me.

 **Himawari:** *facepalms*

 **Ayano:** Calm down, you two. Don't argue.

 **Ayano:** We have something more important to discuss.

 **Ayano:** A photographer is here to photograph the triumphant red banner of socialism waving over the crumbled fascist lair!

 **Ayano:** The 45th Student Council battalion will be immortalized!

 **Ayano:** So who do you guys think should hold the flag?

 **Sakurako:** Me!

 **Himawari:** No way! Why should _you_ get to hold the flag?

 **Sakurako:** Because I'm the fiercest soldier. And the bravest one.

 **Himawari:** You're not brave. You're just foolhardy.

 **Himawari:** I'd be a better choice to hold the flag. I actually look smart.

 **Himawari:** Unlike a certain someone.

 **Sakurako:** Hey!

 **Chitose:** Don't fight, girls. Please.

 **Ayano:** Yeah. You shouldn't fight over who's going to be in the photo.

 **Ayano** : After all, we're your seniors. Don't you think that it would be wrong for one of you two to be in the photo while your seniors stand by and watch?

 **Sakurako:** Does seniority really matter? I'm the best so I should be in the photograph.

 **Himawari:** Sakurako! That's enough out of you.

 **Himawari:** *salutes Ayano*

 **Himawari:** I apologize for our rudeness, senpai. You're correct. Neither me nor Sakurako should be in the photo.

 **Sakurako:** But-

 **Himawari:** *glares at Sakurako*

 **Sakurako:** …

 **Sakurako:** Y-You're right, senpai. We shouldn't be in the photo.

 **Sakurako:** *smiles a forced smile*

 **Ayano:** *sweatdrops*

 **Ayano:** Well, then. Who exactly is going to be in the photograph?

 **Chitose:** Of course it should be you, Ayano-chan!

 **Ayano:** W-What?

 **Chitose:** What's wrong? Don't you want to be in the photo?

 **Ayano:** Of course I do. But aren't you going to make a case for yourself?

 **Chitose:** Why should I?

 **Ayano:** Don't you want to be in the photo?

 **Chitose:** That might be nice. But I would be much happier if you were in the photo.

 **Ayano:**...Why?

 **Chitose:** *takes off her glasses and clasps her hands together*

 **Chitose:** Because then we can show the photo to Toshinou-san of the 44th Amusement Club batallion!

 **Ayano:** Wh-Wh-What are you t-talking about? Where did Toshinou K-Kyouko come from?

 **Chitose:** It's the only logical course of action. We'll show her the glorious photo and then she'll be impressed by your valor, beauty and grace. And then… Hehe…. Hehehe…

 **Chitose:** *nose spouts blood*

 **Ayano:** Chitose! Put your glasses back on!

 **Ayano:** *looks around frantically*

 **Ayano:** Do we have any tissues? We need tissues!

 **Sakurako:** I might have some in my pocket…

 **Himawari:** That's a grenade!

 **Sakurako:** I still have a grenade left? You think I can use it?

 **Himawari:** Not now!

 **Chitose:** *faints*

 **Ayano:** Ahh! Chitose!

 **Ayano:** We need tissues!

 **Rise:** *shakes her head at the chaos*

 **Rise:** *climbs to the top of the Reichstag building, holds the flag and gets her photograph taken*

 **Ayano:** WHERE CAN I FIND SOME TISSUES?

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I succeeded in doing what John.B-1859 wanted me to do but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.**

 **Feel free to send me requests, Yuruyuri fans! To give me your requests, send me a PM or drop a review.**

 **Last but not least, read and review! Reviews truly do make my day.**


End file.
